Finding Revenge
by lovepertemis
Summary: Sequel to Finding Love! The Primordials are back! And they are hungry for revenge. Mike and Annabeth are also back! Theo, along with Zoe, have to help defeat them! Can they do it? Or will the world end when for them, it just started? ADOPTED BY IAMHEREE!
1. Chatting With a Primordial

**AN: Hey everybody! I thought of a title, but if you have any suggestions, you are welcome to review them. For now, it will be "Finding Revenge" because the Primordials will be back. There will a time skip of about 2 years and the twins will be already 10 years old, so... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Zoe's POV**

"Theo! You're supposed to use your water powers to control your sword, not use your hands!"

"Zoe! I can't do this! You know that you will win if we focus on water powers!"

Ugh, why does my twin have to be so... Annoying! He loves winning so much, it's nerve-wracking! I have better control of powers, but he has better control of weapons.

We raised our swords again with water and sparred. I twisted mine and it knocked Theo's out of his hands. I splashed him and he pulled out his bow and arrow. He shot it and it went straight at my chest. I swayed it off course with the moisture in the air.

"Guys! We are going to Olympus to discuss the threat! Be on your best behavior when we get there!" I could hear Mom shouting.

We changed out of our sweaty clothes and put our shoes on. Theo ran out and I chased after him.

"You two! No running in the house!" Mom shouted.

"Mom! Dad is so much more fun than you!" Theo whined.

"What?! Dad lets you run around the house! I need a word with him. Percy!"

Ugh, why did Theo have to give Dad away? Now we won't ever have fun time. I sighed, at least we get to see Uncle Triton today. He always lets us have fun.

Dad and Mom walked out with dad's arm around her waist. Do you know how embarrassing it is when your parents kiss in public?!

"Arty, kids! Let's go!" Dad said," Remember, you'll be staying with Uncle Triton today and make sure you all stay on your best behavior!"

Theo and I grabbed their hands and we teleported to Olympus. Mom and Dad could have lived on Olympus, but they wanted their "privacy".

Mom and Dad walked into the throne room and we walked to Grandpa's palace, where Uncle Triton was staying.

"Uncle T! We're here!" I exclaimed. He rushed to the door.

"Zoe! Theo! Come on, we're going to Atlantis today!" Uncle Triton replied.

He grabbed our hands and we flashed over. Gramps was at the meeting, so he wasn't giving us any gifts today. He always gets us something when we come.

Theo tugged on my arm," Come on, let's go find Ari."

Ari was our friend and aunt in the ocean and the Princess of Atlantis. We met her when we were sparring. She is only two years older than us, and she has been helping me with my water powers. Since Artemis was my mom, my powers over the moon escalated my control over the tides and the ocean.

"Hey! Come over here! I found an amazing cave earlier today!" Ari called over to us.

We swam over and followed Ari to a path made of corals and stones carefully placed in the ground. We got deeper and deeper into the sea and finally, we reached the cave.

"Wow... This is really deep... And dark." I whispered.

"Well yeah! Caves are normally deeper than this, so this is actually considered shallow. It is dark though, but that's why I brought my lantern."

She struck a match of Greek fire, which can burn underwater, and it lit up the cave. I breathed in deeply. This cave was gorgeous. We silently admired it. The cave had sea urchins decorated around the walls, along with sea stars and corals. Pearls lightening the cave up when the lantern danced over it.

"This is absolutely gorgeous!" I breathed.

Theo then had to put in," This is boring, why don't we go sparring instead?"

Ari shook her head," Boys..."

We giggled and Theo pouted," Well I'm heading back to the arena. Catch you later!"

As he swam away, Ari and I explored the cave. Suddenly, a voice, very powerful and ancient, echoed around the cave.

"Who dares enter my lair? I have been resting for millennia, and I have never been disturbed!" The voice thundered.

Ari whimpered," I am Princess Ariana and this is Diana Zoe Jackson. We were just exploring. We didn't mean to enter your lair uninvited. May I ask, with utmost respect, who are you? And why is your lair in my father's realm?"

The voice snorted," Your father's lair? Pshhh... I have ruled here longer than your father has been alive. As for who I am? I am Pontus, Primordial god of the seas."

I gasped," My dad has met Chaos! And she says you are her favorite son?"

Pontus asked," Really? Who is your father?"

I replied," My father is Perseus Jackson, god of waves, time, light, weather, and shadows."

Pontus gasped," I split my essence and trained him! He was a very good student, and that moon goddess was with him the entire time. Are you her daughter?"

I nodded and Pontus stepped out from the shadows. He was tall with a wispy beard. He wore a navy blue, old cloak that ran down to his feet. His face were decorated with wrinkles and he had a trident, larger than Grampa's. Ari gasped. I jumped because I had forgotten she was there, due to her being completely silent during the whole conversation.

Pontus said," So has there been any new news?"

We nodded sadly. We told him about the Primordial gods rising and rebelling against Olympus. Pontus frowned.

"Hmmm... I might just get the rest of the council and give you a hand. I will be back, mark my words."

Ari said," Wow... Talking to a primordial like you were long lost friends. Zoe? You... Are a strange one."

I giggled and we swam back to the palace of Atlantis. I saw Gramps swimming around, worriedly with my parents, Uncle Triton, and Theo close behind.

"Zoe! Where were you? We were so worried!" Dad said.

I retold them of my meeting with Pontus and their eyes widened.

Gramps said," Ari! This was very dangerous! How could you lead them to this cave? You never know what's in there!"

Ari bowed her head down in shame. I knew my parents were slightly angry, but Dad seemed distracted by the meeting with Pontus.

"Zoe, Theo. We can head home now." Mom called us.

We flashed back home and I sighed. Pontus said he would be back. Would he be able to find me now? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he could! He is a Primordial god for Zeus's sake!

Theo suggested," Do you want to go train?"

I nodded and we headed to our personal arena and we sparred with our swords. Suddenly, a blue flash lit up the room and I couldn't stop my sword when I'm distracted. The sword was inches away from Theo's chest and...

**AN: Well! How was that for a start? Did you like it? And how is the title? Please REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! Thank you for reading, and because of soccer, there will be slow updates. As of right now, True Soulmates is my top priority. I will try my best to update this though! And once again, please review!**


	2. Kidnapped

**AN: Well, turns out I had time to get this chapter squeezed in! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter may or may not end with one. More likely no, so ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan... Still don't own PJO...**

**Theo's POV**

The sword was coming straight at my heart when a blue light flashed in front of it and blocked the sword. A man who looked _extremely _old stood directly in front of me.

"Now now Zoe, you're brother may be annoying, but he still has a long life to live!" The man said.

Wait, was this _Lord Pontus_?!

"Well Theo, yes, that is I, but you may call me Pontus if you wish."

I sometimes really hate the fact that more powerful beings can read my mind.

Zoe spoke up," Lord Pontus, may I ask, what did the Primordial council say?"

I was so confused. Thoroughly confused. I should probably just back out of this conversation...

"First of all, call me Pontus. Second of all, the Primodial council said only I may help you in this battle because only I am not bound to thee Ancient Laws as strictly as they are. Third of all, it will take them another 5 years to rise again, so we all need to train."

"Woah woah woah. Please tell me what you are talking about? When did Zoe ask for help from the Primordials? And how do you know each other so well?" I asked.

Zoe filled me in as quick as she could and now I regret leaving that cave. It would have been so amazing, yet creepy in there. The perfect experience. Yes, I've been told I'm weird and I'm proud of it!

I felt sorry for my dad. He had told us about the incident with Annabeth and Mike. I wanted to be the one to stab my sword through Mike's heart. Zoe had already called sticking her sword through Annabeth's heart.

I had thoroughly mastered my sword skills, and Mike was the one more defendant on his weapon. Annabeth had more trickery, so she would fight against Zoe. The Olympians would fight Tartarus and the whole lot of minor gods would fight Gaea. Mom and Dad would fight Erubus while Chronos fought Ourea.

I think we have a fairly good chance at winning, but I'm not sure how the gods would handle that. Zoe and I are technically Primoridials. We can only hope...

****TIMESKIP: 1 year****

Training has literally... _Killed _me. My sword fighting techniques are nearly flawless. I managed to disarm my dad yesterday. I spar with Pontus sometimes, but whenever he starts using his water powers, I lose. When he doesn't, I manage to give him several cuts and stay in the fight for at least half an hour.

In my defense, I am only 15 years old, 3 years old in human years, whereas Pontus is many millennia old.

Zoe, on the other hand, can even beat Poseidon when fighting in the ocean. She can fight Pontus for at least half an hour based on purely strength and power over water.

When Zoe and I team up, Pontus. Goes. Down. Haha, just kidding. He's too powerful, but I wish. We can manage to tie with him when he goes easy on us, but any other time, no. Mike and Annabeth are no where near as powerful as him, so I think were good.

I think we have a really good chance. The Olympians had powered up Hades to mimic Tartarus. They are fighting pretty well, as Hades is trying to steal control of shadows away from Tartarus. **(Recognize this from True Soulmates? No? Oh, well, you should read that one if you like this one.) **

My parents were training with their old mentors, and I heard dad tearing up about it. Pontus is a _really _good teacher, though. Whenever mom and dad gets back, we'll spar and they help train us.

Zoe and I were walking the beach where we were going to train on when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

A shadow hit Zoe on the head and she collapsed. I prepared to mind message my dad when something hit me hard in the head.

****A few hours later** (Just me or did you read this with the voice of the host of Spongebob? If so, lol. If not, well, I did.)**

I woke up with my head throbbing painfully. I blinked several times to clear my eyesight when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She snapped at me," Who are you staring at? About time you woke up!"

I looked at her questionably," Who are you? Why am I here?"

She shone a light on my face and she stuttered," I... Uhh... Well... Umm... You're a prisoner here... So I have to watch you and your... Sister..."

I instinctively wiped my mouth," Do I have something on my face? Err... Anyway, what's your name? I'm Theo."

She blushed as said," Well, Theo, my name is Maia. **(Pronounced: my-uh)**"

I heard a giggle near the corner of the prion cell and I saw my sister holding in laughter. I heard her mumble," Wow... Oblivious... Love... Prisoner... Guard..."

I ignored her and asked "So why am I here? Why am I a prisoner?"

Maia looked nervous, but replied," I don't know, my mother just told me to watch you."

"Who is your mother?"

"Uh, well, my mother is Annabeth Borden."

**Percy's POV**

Did you know the news Hera told me? She told me of a new marriage. Did you know the news my Arty told me? She told me of a new childbirth. Did you know who these two people were?

If you guessed Leo and Reyna, you're wrong. It's Mike Borden and Annabeth Chase... Or should I say Mike and Annabeth Borden.

They have a child now named Maia Borden. And to strike the final nerve, Maia is guarding my children whom Annabeth had kidnapped!

Artemis cried into my shoulder," Oh Percy, what are we going to do? Oh, my poor Zoe. My poor Theo."

"It's okay, Arty. We'll get them back. I'm sure they're luring us over, so our kids should be safe. They will come back. I promise."

We almost flashed to Olympus, but even with this high-speed wind travel, it would take exactly 9 years, 7 months, 25 days, 18 hours, 40 minutes, and 36 seconds.

I formed a portal that Chaos taught me to do and we portaled over. Artemis went to Athena's palace to think up of a plan to get our children back.

I walked over to my dad's palace. I haven't seen him since Zoe beat him in sparring.

"Percy! My boy! How are you?"

"Hey dad." I replied without much enthusiasm. "What's on your mind, Percy?"

"Zoe and Theo... They were... Kidnapped."

**AN: Haha, Annabeth and Mike got married and their children fell in love. Ok, time for a long AN, but please read. It's very important! **

**1) I need to thank some people for their AMAZING support. If it wasn't for them, this chapter would not be out until MUCH later, so thank you:**

**• QUiCKSCOPINP PJO FAN961**

**• Sunnivaa**

**Remember, whenever you have an idea you would like to add to this story, be sure to review or PM me. I read anything you send me, and I love hearing your ideas. **

**2) So, was this chapter okay? Please tell me any of your thoughts as long as they don't outright insult me! Constructive criticism is perfectly okay! **

**3)Anyway, I did get a co-writer. I actually always had one, but she has been busy. She hasn't been able to write, but she will write the next chapter. Introducing... Spottedpelt-windclan! **

**4) Be sure to look at my co-writer's personal stories! They are very good!**

**5) Sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter. Spottedpelt-windclan should be able to update soon because she finally finished her school stuff, so check back soon! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be here. She'll give me the chapter, so don't think she's the one posting it on her account!**


	3. Planning

**AN: This is Spottedpelt-Windclan saying I hope y'all like my writing as much as you do lovepertemis's!**

**P.S. This is lovepertemis saying I had to edit this... A LOT! :)**

**Poseidon's POV**

When I heard about my grand kids being kidnapped, the first thing that settled in was the shock. Then, slowly, an anger I had never known before creeped in, and it blocked out all my other instincts.

"We have to get them back. Immediately! "I growled.

Percy looked at me, a shocked look on his face. Then, I noticed I had made a hurricane start forming around me. I made it stop, then regained my composure.

Percy cleared his throat."So, do you have any ideas, Dad?"

I thought for a moment, then beckoned him closer."Yes, but we will need cooperation from people who oppose Annabeth. So here's my plan."

I started whispering in the plan to him, and eventually Artemis and Athena came over to listen, too.

Once I finished explaining, Athena had a shocked expression decorating that gorgeo— Oh Hades, I did not just think that.

Anyway, Athena exclaimed," What? Kelp Head actually thought of a good idea?"

Percy and Artemis looked like they were holding in laughter, until Percy couldn't hold it any more. He bursted out laughing into a fit of giggles. Artemis followed shortly after.

I must have had a funny expression on my face, because now all three of them are laughing while pointing at me.

"You guys! Remember? We need to rescue my grandchildren?"

They shut up immediately and Athena started rambling about plans and specific steps we must take. I tuned out her beautiful voice and thought about the rescue.

NOT AGAIN! Why are these thought plaguing my mind?

"Hey Dad, Artemis and I are going to do Step 1 of the plan. Be prepared for Step 2!"

"Alright, see you later, son!"

Athena walked over to me," Don't mess this up."

I winked and smiled," Of course I won't, this is not a challenge for moi!"

She turned away quickly to flash away, but is that a blush I see creeping up her cheeks?

**Zoe's POV**

While my brother was falling in love, I was trying to find out if any water was nearby. If you have any Posideon blood, you can naturally sense water nearby. I sensed a little puddle, but that was it.

"Crap, now what?" I thought.

I brought my senses back to the present, where Maia was explaining that she was Annabeth Borden's daughter.

"Why did you capture us, though?" Theo asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. My mom wouldn't tell me. I'm guessing it's because she thought that I would tell you two too much."

I got thinking again. If she wouldn't even tell her own daughter, she must not want anyone to know. Right then, Annabeth Borden walked into the room.

When Annabeth Borden walked into the room, I could immediately see why my dad had fallen in love with her, even if she wasn't as pretty as our mom.

Theo whistled," I can also see where Maia got her beauty."

My mouth dropped. I'm pretty sure that's not how you greet an enemy.

As he gaped, Annabeth looked over at him. "Stop looking at my daughter and me like that, Theo."

When I heard she knew Theo's name, I glared at her. "Why did you take us? We didn't do anything to you!"

She laughed menacingly."Oh, how much your father hasn't told you, especially about me. I broke up with him, but when he agreed, he made my heart burn in hatred for any offspring he had. So, why not take his offspring?"

She was grinning crookedly. "Why not break his hard, black heart? Why not make him feel the hatred and sadness I had to feel?"

By now she was yelling, then her voice steadily dropped till she was whispering."Why not make him suffer, until he dies?"

I spoke up before Theo could make some awkward comment about Annabeth."But if you kidnap us, then he will only fight harder and harder, until either you give us back, or he kills you."

Annabeth looked amused."You think he would have the strength to kill me? You think he could beat me? If you would remember, I was the one who saved him from so many situations from where he could've been killed, if I hadn't been there."

I was startled, so Theo spoke up."But if all you want is revenge on him, what do you have with us? What are we to you, other than nuisances? What can we do that you can't?"

Annabeth sat there for a moment before answering."You can lure him into the prepared trap, the trap that is lying in wait for him as soon as he tries to come get you."

She turned to Maia."You may let them out of their bonds, but you cannot let them out of your sight. Got it?"

Maia nodded."Of course, Mom. Now go plot your evil plans!" She answered happily.

Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room, locking it behind her. Maia came over to me, untying my bonds, then went over to Theo, doing the same, though slightly blushing.

I rolled my eyes. Of course my brother and his "crush" has to be in the same room as me.

"How can you stand her?" I asked.

Maia looked shocked."She's my mother! How could I not love her?"

I shrugged, muttering,"Well, she's not exactly the best, if she goes around kidnapping ex-boyfriends kids!"

Maia acted like she didn't hear me."Well, if your gonna be here a while, might as well get comfy!"

There was two beds against one wall, and a small table against the other, which had a little food on it. I looked at Theo."Well, let's get used to this for a while."

**Artemis's POV**

This will be a dangerous plan. Poseidon thought of this "wonderful" idea of asking Hecate for a specific potion.

This potion allows us to completely cover our godly scent. BUT, it is very dangerous. One wrong ingredient or one wrong drop, and we may become mortals for the rest of our life.

Percy and I have to get an ingredient from Hades. He calls it "soul shadow". Every time a soul goes to Elysium, it gives up it's shadow. This shadow can be very powerful, depending on the strength of the soul when it lived.

Hades uses these shadows for clothing because it is very sturdy and can thicken and thin, depending on the temperature.

Let's just hope we can get on Hades's good side.

Someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Arty, I'm so worried. I just want my kids to be safe."

"Percy, it will be okay. They're strong. I know it. Besides Annabeth needs them for a lure. With this plan, we'll get them back safely."

I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. His tension immediately eased.

"I love you, Artemis. You know that? I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled. I am lucky to have Percy with me for eternity. Though war is inevitable, we can survive this. I know we will.

"I love you too Percy. But we need to get the soul shadow. We need that potion!"

Percy grabbed my hand and we created a portal to Los Angeles.

**AN: Lovepertemis here. This was written originally by Spottedpelt-windclan, but I added in some specific things, like the Pothena moment and the soul shadow. Tell me how it was! I need to know! It is my support! Here is a simple math problem:**

**Reviews + PMs = faster updates**

**I LOVE reading your input, so do me this favor! I will try to write the next chapter, but this week is PACKED with soccer practice and games. Possibly next weekend, but I don't know. Check back later!**

**P.S. Spottedpelt-Windclan here. I won't be doing the super-romantic kissing moments. I'm just not that kinda girl, so be prepared for that in the future.**


End file.
